The present invention is related to a storage console suitable for mounting between adjacent seating positions in an automotive vehicle.
Designers of automotive interiors have attempted to provide increased functionality with center mounted storage consoles. Of course, storage space is at a premium in most vehicles, given the motorist's desire to store such things as food and drink, audio cassettes, compact discs, and other items. Thus, flexible storage, including flexible center consoles, has evolved. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,636 discloses a center console system in which a cup holder is part of a moveable block. The system of the '636 patent does not, however, provide any increase in storage capability, because the cup holder block is carried directly upon the floor of the console. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,206 shows a moveable cup holder which does not address the issue of lost or wasted space at the front of a console. The system of the 206' patent merely allows for moving the cup holder, without accessing storage under the cup holder.
A storage console according to the present invention allows increased versatility of cup holders and other utilities, while at the same time providing increased storage and utilization of otherwise wasted space within a center console.